OS071
Synopsis The adventure on Ice Island took a total of two weeks between arrival, climbing up the mountain, descending, and arriving back on Shamounti Island. Regardless, they were successful. After two days of rest, Yazmyne, Nick, and Casey agree to go back out, this time to Lightning Island to photograph Zapdos. Passage to Lightning Island is more dangerous than passage to Ice Island. Ice Island was cold and frigid, but their Lapras loves that terrain and can navigate about the ice bergs. Lightning Island is stormy and rainy. Lightning could strike at any time, and Lapras needs to be encouraged to push further, bearing every desire to flee. When they arrive, Nick immediately calls on Lunatone and Solrock. Nick says the last time Yazmyne faced a Legendary Bird, she did it alone. He says he won't allow that again. Nick has his Pokemon protect them all with Light Screen as they traverse up the mountain. The pair make travel mush easier to block the winds and the lightning. The only difficult parts are is traversing through the muddy grounds. Inside the lightning caves, the trainers are quickly made aware of Zapdos' presence. Articuno communicated with it. It knows that humans are trespassing on the islands. Zapdos' influene on the cave has electrified it. It prevents the tree trainers and their Pokemon from sleeping. They cannot sit on the grounds or they will be shocked. The bright electrified lights of the cave occasionally blind them. The three of them hike for two days and cannot sleep. An exhausted Yazmyne cannot train, and she cannot command her Pokemon to do the same. She does not want them to waste any energy. However, this lack of sleep causes an exhausted Casey to accidentally starts an electrical fire from skidding his feet on the grounds. Lunatone smothers it with Sandstorm. Using Sandstorm, Yazmyne has an idea that will allow them to sleep. Lunatone covers the area in sand. The sand renders the ground soft and safe. The three trainers can only sleep for a little over an hour. The electricity hasn't faded. The sand behind to absorb electrical heat, making the ground hot. Yazmyne's hands are burned, Eevee treats them with Refresh before Yazmyne treats them too. They must continue to moving. '' ''Compared to over a week, Nick, Yazmyne, and Casey advance to Zapdos' domain in four days. Zapdos is waiting for them, and it immediately unleashes a Thunder. It takes the power of both Lunatone and Solrock to block the attack with their Light Screens. Yazmyne calls on Ivysaur to use Razor Leaf like Kirlia does to deflect electrical attacks. She calls on Eevee to use Iron Tail to absorb the residual electricity with her Iron Tail. Meanwhile, Yazmyne has Butterfree and Gastly lead the battle on the front lines against Zapdos' incredible power. However, Gastly suddenly stops fighting and allows Butterfree to fight alone. Yazmyne initially doesn't understand why until she realizes Butterfree asked to fight alone. '' ''Unable to paralyze Zapdos with Stun Spore, Butterfree compiles Quiver Dance after Quiver Dance, and he does so to maximize his old Confusion attack. Butterfree keeps Zapdos in place, allowing Yazmyne to take pictures of it. When she's is done, Butterfree loses her control of the Legendary Pokemon and is blasted out of the sky with a Thunderbolt. He resumes flight to unleash a massive Silver Wind that gives all of them cover to flee back into the cave. '' ''Yazmyne and Nick recall their Pokemon. The trainers do not stop running until they are out of the cave. They are outside in the stormy weather, but not yet down the mountain. The rain cools the electricity teaming off the mountain. The three of them fall to the ground and all begin laughing. Nick coyly asks if they all got electrical burns, and Yazmyne says they probably did. But they also got a clean picture of Zapdos. Major Events *Yazmyne and Nick arrive on Lightning Island *Nick is revealed to have recalled Lunatone and Solrock *Nick's Lunatone and Solrock are revealed to know Light Screen *Solrock is revealed to know Sandstorm *Yazmyne battles Zapdos and photographs it, completing the second task. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Casey Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Beautifly (Yazmyne's) *Gastly (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Lunatone *Solrock *Lapras Category:The Orange Saga